


Anything For Him

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [657]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Drabble originally was written on March 17th, 2015





	Anything For Him

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble originally was written on March 17th, 2015

There are some nights that Sam just wakes up and almost expects everything to be fake.

He almost expects to wake up back in the Pit with Lucifer and Michael, while the two of them destroy his and Adam’s soul over and over.

Sometimes, Sam wakes up screaming. Sometimes crying. Sometimes he’s begging and pleading, or he’s doing a combo of the three.

Every single time though, Dean is by his side, holding him, and comforting him.

Every single time, Dean is helping him get through his nightmares, soothing him like he did when they were little.

Dean is always there for him.

Always has been.

Always will be.

Sam’s grateful that Dean’s there.

He’s grateful that he has a shoulder to lean on when he’s weak.

Sam’s grateful that he has someone like Dean.

Dean knows that. And he’s willing to do anything to help his baby brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not accepting any prompts at the moment, so sorry!


End file.
